The field of the disclosure relates generally to induction welding, and more specifically, to the welding of components using a smart susceptor film.
Many different manufacturing processes involve bonding one component to another component. Depending on the particular application, a variety of techniques may be utilized to bond the components. For example, at least some known components may be bound using a weld, using a mechanical fastener, and/or using an adhesive, for example. In at least some known manufacturing processes, such as manufacturing one or more components of an aircraft, a core is bound to a facesheet using an adhesive.
Notably, in at least some known manufacturing processes, several days are required to properly join the components together, such as a core and a facesheet, using an adhesive. For example, some of such known processes may be time consuming and may require an extensive part lay-up, as well as many man hours of additional labor. Moreover, at least some known manufacturing processes utilize relatively expensive autoclaves to bind components to one another. Accordingly, at least some known manufacturing processes require significant labor and/or energy to properly bind components, increasing an overall manufacturing flow time and cost.